The present disclosure generally relates to communications between one or more vehicles and a local area security system.
Local area security systems, such as home security systems, office security systems, building security systems and retail mall security systems use computers to monitor sensors to determine a potential threat within the vicinity of the local area security system. Multiple sensors enhance an ability to of the local area security system to determine the potential threat. Vehicles enter and leave the vicinity of a local area security system. Vehicles include sensors that are monitored by a vehicle computer to implement a function of the vehicle and may be idle while the vehicle is parked within the vicinity of the local area security system.